Kingdom Hearts: The Shattering
by Bornfromfire08
Summary: Warning: Contains strong language. Sora and Riku completed their battle through Castle Oblivion, but not all transpired then they thought. The Organization split into two factions. As Sora awakens from his sleep a year later to find the worlds once again threatened by darkness, he sets out to stop the Organization. How will he deal with this new threat? I welcome review.


Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy!

Rose petals floated to the ground as Marluxia threw back his hood. A smile played about his lips as he stared at the map of the worlds. He turned to the four assembled around him, black hoods covering their faces as they stood. "Order of the true strength, after a year of work The World That Never Was stands within our reach, the last place The Remints can call safe."

A growl escaped the woman to his left and lighting sparked. In a tone that would have made a weaker man cower, she said "Well what are we waiting for let's go, I want to tear Siax apart myself! If anyone gets in my way they're dead." Marluxia was sure that she was glaring at each of them under her hood. He lifted his head to see what the other three's reactions, and how they would act to the new he was about to give them. To his right Vexen stood surveying the map in front of them. Of the group that had joined him in his rebellion against Xemnas, Vexen and Larxene had been the first. The silent giant standing to the left of Larxene worried him. He had always thought Lexaeus held feelings of loyalty to Xemnas, but Lexaeus had joined them and even helped to drive Axel away when he had tried to kill Vexen. Vexen had never been the same since. Instead of putting the mad scientist off of his work it had pushed him to even greater determination. _But your lucky, if not for that witch girl Naminé, you would have died. I sill don't know how she managed to remove the chakram from his body. I will have to check up on her, she was useful_. Marluxia shifted his eyes to the figure to the right of Vexen. The man clutched his book seaming harmless enough, as always, but Marluxia shivered inwardly when he remembered the sadistic trials and tests Zexion had put Riku through as he climbed the floors of Castle Obivion. _And he seemed to take pleasure in the torment and pain caused. I will need to keep a closer eye on him going forward. But he is necessary to our rebellion, and I trust you more than Lexaeus_.

With another growl Larxene turned to leave, but Lexaeus put out one arm and held her back. "Let go of me!" she hissed.

"No" he replied gesturing at Marluxia.

"Oh my impatient Nymph, have you not noticed our visitor?" Marluxia beckoned the newcomer forward.

"My you sure love to talk don't you? I swear you're as bad as Xemnas. Well, I met you and your little order, what now? Do I have to do some, ritual to become a part of The Order of the True Strength?" Xaldin threw back his hood smiling, confident in himself.

"Ahahaha, no, no, no my dear Xaldin," Marluxia smirked back, than snapped his fingers. Larxene vanished from her place in front of him and appeared directly behind Xaldin. Zexion had his book open a spell already starting to form. Vexen and Lexaeus had sward and shield in hand. "You need to convince all of us, that you want to join this order! When Larxene and I first started this rebellion we had an open door policy, but now, we're an exclusive club."

"Yes, my brave strong man. Tell us why you left big daddy Xemnas after a whole year? Did daddy make you cry?" She scoffed, making to lean on Xaldin's shoulder.

"Don't test me bitch!" Xaldin spun around to face Larxene. Slashing his arm through the air Xaldin created a blade of wind that whistled as it sliced its way through several pillars. But Larxene was gone, just as quick as she had appeared. Instantly Xaldin sent a blast of air out from himself in a circle, several knifes fell to the ground, still sparking with electricity.

"Oh did that make the baby mad?" Larxene crooned from Xaldins left.

"Enough!" Marluxia called, "I wish to hear his reasons."

Slowly Xaldin turned around to face the other four, "I… became disillusioned. Xemnas speaks of how we are strong because we are nobodies, but how we shall become stronger when we are whole, when we have hearts. And yet, here you stand controlling many worlds, while The Remints only hold a handful. From where I stand Xemnas's, obsession with obtaining a heart has made him weak. I despise weakness."

"Oh, so the moment you start to lose you change sides, I see how it works. Are we really going to take this bastard?" Larxene asked scorn filling her words.

Lexaeus lowered his sword, steeping forward, "I will have you."

Vexen sighed and lowered his shield as well, "I guess it would be remiss not to strengthen our fighting force when we are still outnumbered by our enemy."

Marluxia paused, _He sounds sincere and his reasons are solid, _but Lexaeus and hi_m worked together long before they were nobodies. Could this be a setup by Xemnas to bring us down from the inside? No, Xaldin is not a spy._ He looked to Zexion, the man seemed to be running through countless probabilities and outcomes. _I will need to use him more often, quite the strategist._

With a snap, Zexion closed his book and tucked it under his arm. That was all the confirmation Marluxia needed. _Larxene will never agree, I will need to have a talk with her after this._ "Then it is settled. Welcome Xaldin, to Order of the True Strength!"

Larxene spat in disgust and vanished in a portal of darkness.

"Your arrival comes at a time when we are changing strategy. A new player is entering the battleground; we must see his intentions before we take action."

The room was filled with a confused silence.

Zexion broke it by throwing back his hood, face a blank unreadable mask. "Oh is the keybalde wielder awakening?"

Marluxia nodded, "Yes it appears so, with his awakening I have decided that it is time The Remints make a move."

"Very well, if we are not making war, I will make myself at home." Xaldin smiled.

"Vexen, Lexaeus show him around." Marluxia ordered.

The three of them vanished into the Darkness.

Marluxia looked at Zexion, who broke the silence "So a new force enters. He must be tested, I can't wait to see the results." then Zexion too vanished into the Darkness. _He is a valuable ally, but is best kept at arm's reach. _ Then he smiled, _What will you do now Xemnas? Your plans are falling apart around you._

Xemnas showed no surprise when Saix came out of the darkness behind him. The light of Kingdom Hearts shone down on the tower they stood upon.

"It would seem that Xaldin has left us."

"So it would." Xemnas said, not turning to face his second in command.

"Should we not attack and show them not to trifle with us?"

"No."

"No?"

"They are waiting. They may feel strong, but they still fear us. They will wait to see what the Keybalde user will do, they can't afford to fight both him and us. They are waiting and hoping the boy and his friends will attack us. And that is why we shall prevail!" Xemnas turned around, the light of Kingdom Hearts behind him, illuminated Xemnas with a radiant glow that made him look invincible. "They are solely focused on us, they think they are winning a war, but they are only winning the first battle. The war is far from over and will rage over countless worlds. When he awakens, he will set out to remove the shadows from the worlds. We will convince him that we are spreading the shadows. The Rebels will sit and wait. The boy will come, killing every Heartless in his goal to free the worlds. By the time The Hero of Light or The Rebels realize what the war is really about it will be too late. We shall have transcended and become whole! With the help of The Hero of Light we will win the war, we will have KINGDOM HEARTS!"


End file.
